Resources
You have access to liquid capital and spending money. You also have some solid resources that you can use when times are tight. Unlike the use of Influence (Finance), these resources are always readily available, and they come to your automatically due to your investments, jobs and holdings. Your number of Resources Traits determines the amount of money and capital that you can secure. By expending temporary Resources Traits (which return at the next game session), you can draw on your regular income, as shown in the accompanying table. If you expend permanent Resources, you can divest yourself of holdings, allowing access to 10 times the amount shown on the table. However, the Storyteller always adjudicates the limits of what you can buy. Truly powerful uses of Resources are best left to downtimes and moderation between game sessions. You do not have to cash in your temporary Resources and keep a running total of your "cash available." The Storytellers will take into account your previous uses of Resources when determining what amount of cash is available to you for in game or downtime actions. For example, rather than having a player have to cash in their Resources x5 each game for $48,600 and accummulating the funds to purchase a $120,000 car, the player can request to purchase the car and the Storytellers will look at their past Resources usage. If they haven't used their Resources for a few games, the Storytellers will allow them to purchase the car. The mechanics for this background are flexible based on the story and how much the action impacts the game. The Storytellers are far less likely to deny a purchase of an item that has no game impact other than flavor and fits your character's background story. These Resources levels are slightly different than what is presented in the source books. The reason for this change is because the book is over ten years old. The values needed to be updated a bit for inflation. Here's how the calculations were done: *Disposable Income starts at $200 for 0 Traits. 1 Traits gets 3 times that. 2 Traits gets 3 times what 1 Trait received and so forth. *Permanent Expenditure is still 10 times the amount of the Disposable Income. *The calculation for Actual Net Worth is based on the Permanent Expenditure amount and the principle that the more money you have, the more you lose if you hastily cash it in. At 1 Trait, you basically lose nothing by cashing in your Resources so your net worth is equal to the Permanent Expenditure. 2 Traits gives an Actual Net Worth of 2 times 1 Trait. 3 Traits gives an Actual Net Worth of 4 times 2 Traits and so forth. Notes Ratkin cannot have this Background past 2 Traits. Availability This Background is available to most characters. *Bone Gnawers may not have this Background. *Red Talons may not have this Background. *Silent Striders may not have this Background. *Wendigo may not have this Background. Category:Backgrounds